Testing
by Hayley128
Summary: Set during season one, Food for Thought, and what could have happened if Lauren didn't give up on Bo at the bar.


Testing by Hayley

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Set during season one, Food for Thought. Just something I thought of while I was watching this episode a couple weeks ago. I didn't really follow the dialogue.

* * *

><p>The night was going well and Lauren was happy about that.<p>

She had been so afraid that when she suggested to Bo that they spend a night out together for the purpose of testing her training that it might end up being an awkward mess. There was always a chance that once they left the lab they would realize there was nothing to talk about. Lauren was scared to death of having a night full of awkward silences with Bo.

It wasn't working out that way though but Lauren knew that all the alcohol they were drinking had something to do with it. Everything they said seemed a little funnier and their surroundings were much more amusing. She found that Bo had the most amazing smile when she laughed and Lauren couldn't stop herself from staring longingly into her eyes.

And now she knew that Bo could tell she was attracted to her. She would have been more embarrassed if she hadn't already been slightly intoxicated.

"Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head to clear some of the cloudiness the alcohol was causing. "Huh?"

"I said I really like this side of you," Bo said as she smiled, getting a little closer to her on the couch. "You should try not being so control all the time."

"That's not why we're here," Lauren responded as she smiled a smile she knew was a little too flirty than was needed. "We need to make sure you have better control." She paused. "Come on, show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's do it," Lauren said, letting a quiet laugh escape in the process.

Lauren offered Bo her hand and she took it in both of hers. Her hands were so soft and Lauren was focusing on that so much that as soon as she felt the first jolt coming from Bo she almost stopped breathing. It felt like every cell was turned on and she had the urge to do whatever Bo wanted her to do.

In the back of her mind, she knew she'd had the feeling before. When she first met Bo the succubus had used her powers on her but they weren't like what she was feeling now. Maybe it was because she knew more about the woman now or it could have been that Bo was better at using her powers but what she was feeling toward Bo was stronger than the last time.

"You feel that?"

Lauren nodded. "It doesn't matter what I'm feeling. This is about you. What are you feeling?"

Bo let out a breath. "Hungry."

Then Bo leaned in and Lauren did the same, realizing that she wanted her to kiss her. They got so close, too, close enough that their foreheads touched before Bo pulled away, releasing Lauren's hand in the process. The feeling she felt from Bo's touch immediately disappeared but the fact she wanted to kiss Bo did not.

"This is crazy," Bo commented as she looked away. "I can't control myself."

"Yes, you can." Lauren placed her hand on Bo's arm so she could get her attention. "You have to believe you can. I do."

Bo looked at her and the doubt on her face was clear. "Lauren, I don't want to hurt you."

Lauren moved in again, knowing that Bo would need a little push and realizing she wanted to be the one to do it. "Then don't."

She leaned in and gently placed her lips on Bo's, instantly knowing that she wanted the kiss to be the first of many. Lauren felt Bo freeze at the action and after a couple seconds she pulled away. When she looked into Bo's eyes all she could see was fear and she wanted to do everything she could to make that go away.

"Bo, you didn't hurt me."

"But I will," Bo insisted. "I can't control myself with humans."

Lauren thought about what to do for a second before she stood and took Bo's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I have an idea."

Bo only looked at her for a moment before standing and letting Lauren lead her out of the bar. They walked out to a waiting taxi and Lauren quickly gave the driver her address. She wanted Bo to be comfortable but she didn't want to take the chance Kenzi would be around. In order to get the succubus to believe that she could control herself around humans it seemed like they needed a more private setting.

It wasn't what she thought of when she originally planned on how to test Bo but wanted a way continue to spend time with her. She had such a good time tonight she didn't want it to end.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked after a couple minutes.

"Uh, we're going to my apartment," Lauren said nervously. "I thought we could try something else without having you think you're going to lose control in public."

Bo gave her a nervous smile but didn't say anything else. Lauren was sure she'd comment on her intentions or something but thought maybe the succubus was actually nervous about what she had planned. In the end, that meant the short drive to the Light Fae compound was a quiet one.

"So this is where you live?" Bo asked as they exited the taxi and began to walk toward Lauren's quarters.

"Yes," Lauren answered quietly. "Since I'm with the Light I stay on the compound."

It wasn't quite the truth but they were too intoxicated to have that conversation and it definitely wasn't the right time. Lauren knew Bo was curious about how she was with the Fae, especially since she was human, but the topic made her nervous. She was afraid of how Bo would react.

"Are you going to open the door?"

Lauren shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking after a night out and smiled at Bo before opening the front door. She led Bo inside first that followed behind and shut the door. She thought for a second before locking it, knowing the odds were that no one would check on her anyway.

She watched as Bo looked around the apartment before turning to her and smiling. "You have a nice place, doctor."

"Thank you."

Bo sat down on the couch and Lauren moved to sit next to her. There was so much she wanted to say to Bo, to ask her. At the moment, all she wanted to ask was how obvious her attraction to her was. The thought that Bo could tell that every second they were together Lauren wanted her just a little bit more made her nervous.

"So I have the feeling that you have a way to test my control," Bo said but the smile was gone. She looked nervous instead, even a little scared. "I don't know if I'm ready, Lauren."

"I think you are," Lauren said calmly, looking into Bo's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then trust that I know you won't hurt me." Lauren took her hand. "Kiss me."

For a moment Bo didn't do anything and the first thought Lauren had was that maybe the attraction was one sided. Maybe Bo wasn't attracted to her. She thought she had read all the signs right but then again, she'd never encountered a succubus before. Maybe Bo looked at her the way she did everyone else and Lauren hadn't noticed because of her own stupid attraction.

She didn't have to think much longer because before she could think about apologizing for even suggesting it, Bo leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against hers. Lauren closed her eyes at the action and brought her hands up to Bo's face as she started to respond, moving her lips against Bo's. The kiss was better than the first one and she had to think that was because Bo had initiated it. That made it feel like one of the best kisses she'd ever had.

She felt Bo's hands moving into her hair then down over her back. At the same time Bo deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Lauren's inviting mouth. Lauren let out a moan in response and moved so she was as close as she could be to Bo without sitting on her lap, which was something she wanted to do at the moment.

When they broke apart for air, Lauren opened her eyes and made sure to try to get a read on Bo. The succubus was looking down, like she was trying to catch her breath. "Bo? Still okay?"

Bo nodded as she looked back at her but she still had fear in her eyes and Lauren didn't like seeing that. "I don't know if I can control it."

Lauren reached out and pressed a hand against Bo's cheek, caressing it lightly. "I know you can, Bo. Stop being scared of it."

She took Lauren's hand and pressed her lips against it. "I keep thinking that I'll lose control and hurt you. Lauren, I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. I care about you too much."

The only response Lauren could think of was to kiss her again, hoping to show her that she wasn't scared of what would happen. Truthfully, all the testing they had done previously she normally thought of as they went and she created the next test based on how Bo did with the previous one. This one wouldn't be any different except in the end she wanted to still be alive and maybe go for another round after she recovered from whatever Bo did to her.

Bo moved away and looked into her eyes. "I feel the same way."

The statement had Lauren confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can read you, remember?" Bo said quietly as she looked into her eyes. "Why do you think I'm so scared?"

Lauren knew what she needed to say even though she didn't want to say it. She didn't want to give Bo an out when they had already come so far but she knew it was Bo that needed to take the next step. "Do you want to stop?"

Bo shook her head and Lauren felt like jumping for joy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted someone so badly, only that it was well before being with the Light Fae. There hadn't been many good times after that but that was all forgotten when they started kissing again. Bo took more control this time and Lauren was happy to let her. The scientist in her wanted to feel what it would be like for a succubus to take total control. The rest of her though simply wanted Bo.

They made out on the couch for longer than Lauren would have thought possible. She really wanted to move them toward her bedroom but still wanted Bo to be the one to guide them there. The succubus was getting very acquainted with her mouth and her hands moved over every part of Lauren they could reach so she figured it was only a matter of time.

When they broke apart to breathe, Bo grinned at Lauren as she kept a hand on her neck as if she was getting ready to move in again. "You are an amazing kisser, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren blushed, the way Bo called her doctor turned her on more than she thought it should. "So are you."

Bo gave her another light kiss before moving to stand. "Care to give me a tour?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

She let Bo pull her up then took the lead, moving up the stairs to the only room Bo seemed to want a tour of. Lauren suddenly became nervous as they reached her neat and orderly bedroom. Though she wanted Bo more than she had wanted anything since she'd learned of the Fae, that didn't mean she was confident about the situation. Bo was a sexual being and she was just a human.

It was a lot to consider for her.

"It's kind of what I imagined."

Lauren turned to look at Bo, raising an eyebrow. "You've pictured my bedroom?"

Bo closed the small distance between them and carefully put her arms around her waist. "If something happens you have to stop me any way you can."

"You're not going to hurt me," Lauren said quietly before leaning in and pressing her lips against Bo's.

The kiss was soft and neither one of them seemed to be in a hurry to go any faster right away. Lauren simply enjoyed the feeling of Bo's kissing her. It had been so long since she'd been this close to someone and as Bo deepened the kiss she realized she was thrilled that it was Bo who was holding her close.

After a few minutes they began to undress each other and Lauren was amazed at how good Bo was with her hands. Each touch that went along with each piece of clothing that she removed only got her more and more turned on. By the time Bo reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, Lauren was amazed she hadn't been reduced to a puddle on the floor.

"Lauren, you are so beautiful," Bo said as she looked at her. She moved her hands over her arms before moving to her front and taking her breasts in her hands.

Lauren didn't know how to respond so she just kissed Bo as passionately as she could manage. She felt Bo slowly move her backwards until she left the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed. The action made her break away from Bo's lips and look down at the amount of clothing they still had on. Both of them still had their pants on.

Bo eyes followed what Lauren was looking at and chuckled lightly, moving her hands down to the button on Lauren's jeans. "Guess we have something else to get rid of."

She ended the statement with a wink and Lauren was happy she was more relaxed about what they were doing. As Bo pulled down her jeans, taking her panties with them, Lauren leaned in and began kissing her shoulder and neck. At the same time she started to get Bo out of the rest of her clothing as well, wanting to get her on her bed quickly.

Before she even realized what was happening, both of them were completely naked and Bo had her on the bed, hovering over her as they kissed. Lauren began to feel Bo's skin against hers and she moaned into the kiss they were sharing. Everything felt so good there was no way she could stop it from escaping her lips.

Suddenly, Bo broke away from her and buried her face into her neck, placing wet kisses on her skin and occasionally sucking. Lauren knew that by the end of the night Bo was definitely going to leave more than one mark on her and she was okay with that. She knew that part of her would be okay with anything Bo did to her.

Bo began to move down her body until she was level with her breasts and slowly kissed over them before taking a nipple into her mouth. Lauren arched off the bed in response, her hands gripping at Bo's back and shoulders as she let out a loud moan. She could swear she could feel Bo smile as she moaned but didn't stop at her actions, continuing to nip and suck at one nipple and then the other.

The feel of Bo lavishing attention on her was making Lauren more wet than she could ever remember being. Bo had powerful yet soft hands that moved over her even as she continued to kiss and suck at her nipples. Lauren had never felt what she was currently feeling and she wondered if it was due to the fact that Bo was a succubus or if it was because of what she felt for her.

"God, that feels good," Lauren moaned out as Bo began to cover her toned stomach with kisses.

"You feel good, doctor," Bo responded as she kissed her way back up to Lauren's lips. She kissed her as she pressed her thigh into her. "You are just soaked."

Lauren wanted to say something, maybe ask how she was feeling and if she was in control, but then she felt Bo's hand move down her body and her fingers lightly glide over her clit and her brain shut down. She put a hand on the back of Bo's head and forced it down so she could kiss her.

She knew there was a chance that Bo would lose control now that they were having sex. There wasn't enough knowledge in the Ash's archives that would tell Lauren what to expect, probably because no one documented what happened when a succubus had sex with a human. The Fae didn't care about the intricate details when it involved feeding off of humans.

Bo entered her then with two fingers and Lauren cried out, realizing that she hadn't expected that quite yet. She gripped Bo tightly as she felt her kiss her neck. The pace was slow at first but it increased quickly and soon Lauren couldn't stop the loud cries from escaping her mouth.

Lauren wondered if this is how she would die. After all her years with the Fae there had many nights where something had gone wrong and she thought about how she would die at the hands of some sort of Fae. She always thought it would be painful. When she messed up, she thought that her death might even include torture of some kind, maybe even in the dungeons she had seen a couple of times but had been fortunate enough not to visit.

This was definitely not painful. The way they were moving against each other only made Lauren thankful that Bo was in her life. She didn't care that she would be punished if the Ash found out she was helping her without permission. It was worth it.

"Bo, I'm gonna . . ."

"Let go, Lauren," Bo said before giving her a quick kiss. "I've got you."

It only took a few more thrusts before Lauren came hard against Bo, her body arching up into hers. Bo kept kissing her as she did until she finally stopped moving and felt Bo remove her fingers. She realized she had her eyes closed and when she opened them she saw Bo smiling at her.

"That was . . ." Bo started but Lauren cut her off by flipping them and giving her a deep, hard kiss.

She wanted to explore Bo's body more than anything and from the look on Bo's face, she was more than happy to let her. Lauren took a minute to really look over Bo. She had to admit that Bo was the most beautiful woman she'd ever met. Her body was just perfect and once Lauren started placing kisses on her skin she didn't know if she would be able to stop.

Lauren kissed over her chest, lavishing attention on her breasts until she had Bo moaning for her. After a few minutes, she moved lower, kissing over her stomach then moved further down. It didn't take much for her to see how wet Bo was for her and it was a huge ego boost. She was just a human but she was definitely doing something right to have a succubus moaning for her.

Before she could second guess herself Lauren dove right in, using her tongue to explore her pussy. She heard Bo crying out as she moved over her clit then as she moved and thrust her tongue into her. Bo's hand gripped her head and Lauren had to place her hands on her hips to keep her in place. She started a fast pace, knowing that Bo was already so close.

It wasn't too long before Bo cried out and she came against Lauren's face. It felt incredible for her and was a huge ego boost that she was able to get the best of a succubus. She wanted to stay down there forever and pleasure her until both of them couldn't continue but after a few minutes she felt Bo's hands on her as she tried to pull her up.

"Lauren, get up here," Bo said quietly and Lauren accommodated her. She kissed her way up Bo's body until she could look into her eyes then gave her a soft kiss.

They continued to kiss lightly for a few minutes, keeping their arms wrapped around each other as they did. Lauren was amazed at how safe she felt with Bo, especially since the succubus was so sure that she would hurt her. At the moment, she felt no one could harm her.

Finally, they faced each other as they rested on their sides and Bo pulled the sheets over them before reaching out and placing a hand against Lauren's cheek. "You are amazing, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren smiled. "Yes, I am."

Bo laughed. "I think it's safe to say I'm cured. I can have sex with humans without killing them."

Lauren nodded and liked that Bo was happy about it but the way she said it made her sad. "Yeah, I guess you can."

"Well," Bo said as she leaned in and gave Lauren a light kiss, "I think to be completely sure I should just continue to have sex with one human. You know, if that's okay with you."

"I think I'm okay with that," Lauren responded and gave Bo a kiss in return.

They only stared at each other for a minute and Lauren felt happy for the first time in years. There was someone who actually cared about her and suddenly Lauren wanted to share everything with her. As she thought that she felt Bo reach out and play with her necklace.

"I like your necklace," Bo said, a small smile on her face. "What does it mean?"

Lauren looked at her and thought about what to say, not know the right answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not quite sure if I should continue or not, mostly because I'm not sure how long I want it to be if I do. Please let me know your thoughts. :)


End file.
